


To Leia, With Love

by LeiasLeftBun



Series: After Endor [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hosptial, Letters, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiasLeftBun/pseuds/LeiasLeftBun
Summary: Han writes to Leia, who is in the hospital with serious injuries.Read with chapter four of "Perfectly Combative"





	To Leia, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello!** This is the 3rd bonus chapter of the After Endor series. This series will be marked with "Part __ of After Endor". Each fanfiction in this series has ten chapters and one bonus chapter (like this one!)
> 
> It begins shortly after ROTJ. This fits into Chapter 4 of "Perfectly Combative." Read the others first or this won't make much sense! 
> 
> **Italicized** phrases separate from paragraphs indicate a character's thoughts. It won't always be clear who is thinking them. 
> 
> You can pick whoever you want or think it is. Be free, my wonderful readers. (This mostly means I have forgotten who they originally belonged to, because it fits both character's personalities.) 
> 
> Eight asterisks used in-between paragraphs indicate a time lapse and/or character switch that I thought needed pointed out. I just wanted it to be easier to read and follow. That is also why I always go to new paragraphs often. It works better for beings with ADHD (like me).
> 
> **If** you are bored and want to draw any of these scenes, Go for it! I'd love to see them! I would draw them myself but I lack the skill. Send them to leiasleftbun.tumblr.com and I will post them with credits and a link to you! Or, tag me in the post with them! I can repay you with a gifted fanfic or someone to talk about Star Wars with or my friendship (not that anyone wants that last one lol)
> 
> **As** always, leave a comment if you want a specific content warning. I will add them to the beginning of each applicable chapter. I would hate to be the reason for panic attacks, meltdowns, or even mild discomfort.

**TO LEIA, WITH LOVE**

Leia woke up to the soft beeps of the heart monitor. It was late in the day, the sun was already fading away. 

She sat up and something slid down off her pillow. It was a crinkled envelope, adorned with the motor oil fingerprints of Han. 

As she flipped it over, the smell of ale drifted off the paper. It made her head tingle with drunken memories.

_To Leia, With Love_

She carefully tore open the envelope. His neat aurebesh lettering filled almost the entire page. 

He had used her markers, it seemed, instead of ink. 

It was all so perfect.

_  
Sweetheart,_

_I never say things like this out loud. Partly because it scares me to know that I feel so strongly about you, partly because I feel that you already know._

_It is very quiet and boring around here without someone to yell at. Without someone to yell back. You saved my life last week. I love knowing that someone loves me enough to save me, but it crushes me to know that you almost got killed in doing so. I would tell you **never** to do that again, but I know you wouldn't listen. _

_So instead, I will write out the things that I love and miss about you. I hope it makes you realize you mean the galaxy to me, Princess. You don't have to keep risking your life. You aren't expendable. Nobody is._

_I love the way you sing the same lullaby to yourself every morning quietly while you are getting ready. I fake being asleep just to listen to you._

_I love how your braids, by the end of the day, have little tufts of hair out of them. I find it incredibly endearing. (See? I can use big words, too, Leia.)_

_I love seeing you check on me, it makes me feel safe. I missed out on being comfortable and safe for many years of my life._

_I love you secretly buying my favorite whiskey and acting like it was there all along. As if we have had the same bottle all year. I know that it is difficult to find and that you must be buying it underground. **I also know you sneak some of it. You really don't have to keep sneaking it. You buy it, Princess.** _

_On that note, I know you haven't been able to have any lately. But soon, I promise I will buy you your favorite drink. Lots of rum for her worshipfulness. Forever, endless, black market rum._

_I miss you Leia. Please, feel better. Get better. Come home. I've nobody to kiss, cuddle, draw on, fight with, or to pick up and carry around the apartment while they smack my back and scream. I miss you. I miss you very much._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_H.S._

Leia wiped a few tears from her face, almost pulling out the iv from her hand. She was already tired again. 

The medications and circumstances had had quite a toll on her body.

********

Han walked quietly into the room. She was sound asleep. 

He gently ran his hand through her hair and looked beside her. 

Another letter?

_To Han, With Love_

He put it in his pocket and watched her slow and calm breathing. He touched her baby bump and watched her heart rate increase. Her breathing remained the same, but a smile ran across her face. She had sensed he was here. He kissed her head and walked back home, not wanting to disturb her any further. 

********

Han sat on the bed at home and opened the letter. It looked shorter than his and was written on the remaining part of the paper he had used. The envelope had been reused as well, the only difference being the addition of his name and the rips at the top.

_  
Dearest Scoundrel,_

_Haha you love me! What a nerd!_

_Yours Forever,_

_Princess Leia Organa-Solo of Alderaan_

_P.S._

_Isn't writing my name like that super sophisticated?  
_

He smiled and put the letter in the nightstand by the kyber crystal. She was never really comfortable expressing her feelings unless intoxicated, anyway.


End file.
